The Last Wizard of the Century
|} |- | style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle" colspan="2" |'Music' |- !Theme song: |ONE |- | style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle" colspan="2" |'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« The Fourteenth Target |- !Next movie: |Captured in Her Eyes » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} The Last Wizard of the Century is the 3rd movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 17, 1999. Characters introduced Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' At night, Ayumi is watching TV about the vampire meeting the beautiful lady. While Ayumi is getting excited to see the best part, her mother tells her to go to bed. Ayumi still wants to watch a little more, but her mother reminds her to go swimming tomorrow. While Ayumi is in bed, the mysterious shadow appears and Ayumi checks it outside. It is the master thief, Kaitou Kid. Ayumi asks Kid that he's Dracula and Kid says no that he's just resting his wings. Kid gently grabs Ayumi's hand and kisses. Suddenly, the police helicopter appears with the bright light on and the police inspector named Ginzo Nakamori orders the police to arrest Kid and not letting him escape. Kid says bye to Ayumi and jumps off the balcony. While falling, he uses the hang glider to fly in the air and makes his escape from the police. At Teitan Elementary School, Ayumi tells her friends that she met Kaitou Kid in person and she thinks Kid is handsome. Someday, Conan will catch Kaitou Kid. In August 19th at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, the police are at the Special Kaitou Kid Investigation Conference for talking about Kid's next heist. First, they were reviewing who Kid was. Criminal 1412 or better known as Kaitou Kid is associated with 134 cases of thievery. Of which 15 cases are overseas, including America, France, Germany, and 12 others. Overall 152 gemstones have been stolen, with the net worth of 38,925,000,000 yen. From Kaitou Kid, he sent a notice to the police of his next heist. The notice says, "From the dusk of the beast, through the dawn of the virgin. When the second hand upon the clock's face hints to the twelfth symbol, I will take the Memories Egg from the Shining Sky's chamber. The Last Wizard of the Century, Kaitou Kid." The Memories Egg mentioned in the notice was discovered last month in the Suzuki Corporation's collection. A secret treasure of the Romanov Dynasty, the Imperial Easter Egg. |} The Imperial Easter Egg: A gift from the Russian Tsar to the queen to honor Easter. These rare eggs were created by gem-craftsman, Fabergé between 1885 and 1916. The police had previously confirmed just fifty pieces of the collection. That means, this will be the fifty-first round. The Suzuki Corporation, currently in possession of the egg, beginning August 23rd, will have the egg on display near Osaka City's Park at the Suzuki Modern Arts Museum. As for the code, Nakamori believes that "From the dusk of the lion, through the dawn of the virgin" means the dusk of the final day of Leo, August 22: To the beginning of the Virgo which is August 23rd to September 22nd. That is the time frame for the crime. Next, he believes that "When the second hand upon the clock's face hints to the twelfth symbol" means it relates to the time of the crime, but the police haven't solve the part yet. Finally, "I will take the Memories Egg from the Shining Sky's chamber" meaning Kid will appear at the Castle Tower in Osaka City. That means from the evening of August 22nd through the dawn of August 23rd, he will appear at Osaka Castle to steal the Imperial Easter Egg. This time they will be working alongside the Osaka Precinct. In addition, abiding by Suzuki's wishes, the police invited the famous detective, Kogoro Mouri for help. This time, their objective is to protect the egg with their lives. Even if he is to get away, they must protect the egg. Suddenly, Nakamori persuades the police detectives that they must uphold their police department's reputation by catching the thief and putting him behind bars. They must catch Kaitou Kid no matter what in the name of justice. All the police detectives agree and roar! Kogoro, Ran, and Conan arrives in Osaka at the train station and they meet Sonoko who's waiting for them. They are taking a ride on a limousine and they meet the driver who is Shiro Suzuki's secretary, Masato Nishino. He has been overseas on vacation and he's fluent in English, French, and even German. At Professor Agasa's house, the Detective Boys think it isn't fair that Conan gets to go to Osaka by himself. Agasa later cheers them up by giving them watermelons. Before they are about to eat, Agasa wants the Detective Boys to answer his quiz. Agasa is starting: Agasa has a lot of grandchildren, how old are they? The Detective Boys are thinking but they cannot answer it. Haibara answers that the age is zero. It remains an egg. Washi (elderly self) is eagle's washi, many Ooku no Mago (grandchildren) means egg's tamago (many grandchildren), the egg is zero in age. Agasa says that is correct and the Detective Boys are impressed at Haibara. After that, they begin eating watermelons. Meanwhile in Osaka, the limousine finally arrives at the Suzuki Modern Arts Museum. When the group got out of the limousine, they see lots of police officers guarding around the museum. While looking, they meet Heiji and Kazuha. In the chairman's room, the chairman of the Suzuki Financial Group and Sonoko's father, Shiro Suzuki is glad meeting the detective, Kogoro Mouri. When he asks Sonoko who are the other two from Osaka, Sonoko introduces Heiji Hattori, the high school detective from Osaka and Kazuha Toyama, Heiji's childhood friend to her father. Later, Chairman Suzuki introduces the people to the group. First is the Russian Embassy's first class representative named Sergei Ovchinnikov, the art dealer named Shoichi Inui, a Chinese woman who's a Romanov Dynasty researcher named Seiran Hoshi and she says, "Ni hao" in Chinese saying, "How are you". Finally, the freelance reporter covering the egg's origins named Ryu Sagawa. When Kogoro asks about the business's cost, Inui answers that it's 800 million. He mentions that if the chairman is willing to sell the egg, he can raise the bid. Until sudden, Sergei tells the chairman that the Imperial Easter Egg belongs in native Russia and asks why sell it to some unknown collector when he can donate it to the National Museum of Mother Russia. Inui gets offended when Sergei calls him unknown. After the conversation about the egg, they left and they'll talk to the chairman later about the egg. Nishino brought the box that contains the egg and places on the table. After that, he was ordered by Chairman Suzuki to bring drinks to the group. When Chairman Suzuki opens the egg, there's a golden model of Tsar Nicholas II and his family inside. Chairman Suzuki inserts the key in the egg and turns it to reveal the trick of Nicholas turning the page of the book. In Fabergé's files old files, they found the plans of the egg. The file shows the picture of the egg and the golden statue of Nicholas II and his family. In the egg's title, "Memories Egg" is translated from Russian to English. It's labeled, "ВОСПОМИНАНИE" on top of the picture of the Imperial Easter Egg. In Russian, it should be: "po spi mai naii." Which is literally translated as memories. Conan asks why is the book itself called Memories and Kogoro answers the Tsar got his children together to read them a story and that's the memory. Conan then asks about the Tsar had this egg made for the queen and wouldn't she feel cheated. Chairman Suzuki answers according to the time the 51st egg was created, Russia was in a period of financial depression. Speaking of that, in Kid's message, he mentioned the Shining Sky's chamber and why would Osaka Castle be shining is what Heiji wonders. Kazuha says the one who built the Osaka Castle, noted the base of Osaka Castle was beautiful, so Kid's saying it is a light shining on Osaka's history. Superintendent Chaki and Inspector Nakamori appears and they have no doubt that Kid will be appearing at the Osaka Castle but they still have no clue about, "When the second hand upon the clock's face hints to the twelfth symbol" means. Kogoro deduces that it's an alphabet letter and the 12th letter in English is the letter L meaning 3 o'clock. Kid will be coming at 3 AM which is what "through the dawn of the virgin" means. At Naniwa Buddha Shrine, Ran got a good fortune saying, "The one who waits will meet with love once more." Conan and Heiji just left the shrine so they could talk more about Kid's riddle. After that, Conan checks the fortune he got from the shrine and it says, "No one is hurt when a tsunami destroys your home." Conan also found, "Misfortune: Secrets will be revealed." At the museum, Chairman Suzuki and Kogoro are planning going to a restaurant to have dinner for killing time since Kid will be coming at 3 AM. Nakamori appears and he's about to take the egg. Kogoro asks is it going to the exhibit. Nakamori reveals it's a fake. The police have tried to take the target where Kid mentions in his notice and trap him, but that doesn't work against Kid. Now the plan is to hide it somewhere he doesn't know of. Kogoro asks where will it be, but Nakamori can't tell him. Only Nakamori and his subordinates know the location. Nakamori already checks his subordinates' faces to see if they're Kid or not. Until sudden, Kogoro pulls Nakamori's cheeks with his both hands to see if it's possible that he's Kid. Then Nakamori starts pulling Kogoro's cheeks but they are both fighting by pulling each other's faces. While they are fighting, there's a dove with a hearing device. |} After Conan found the injured dove and the egg, he can't find Kid's body. The police conducted a wide-area search for him and no one knows whether Kid is dead or alive. The next day on August 23rd, to assure the egg's well being, the exhibition was cancelled so it could be examined. The group returned to Tokyo on the Suzuki's Luxury Liner. In the luxury liner, Natsumi is having a conversation with the chairman. She says her great-grandfather's name is Kiichi, he worked with Fabergé's company as a craftsman. While working in Russia on fine arts, he married a woman and returned to Japan. Not long after her great-grandmother gave birth to a girl. Not long after, she passed away. Nine years later, her great-grandfather died at age forty-five. That baby girl would be Natsumi's grandmother. Her grandfather and parents both passed away in a car accident when she was five years old. She was raised by her grandmother. Unfortunately, she passed away last month. Natsumi previously worked in Paris as a beautician. After coming to Japan, she was looking through her grandmother's possession. When she came across this, it's an old sketch by her great-grandfather. It looks like the middle is missing though. Conan found something strange that there could be two eggs because if it was the same egg, the outline aligns. Conan thinks it was actually a large sketch with two eggs drawn, and now the middle is missing. He now wonders what "Memories" actually mean while examining the egg but until sudden, he found a piece of glass under the egg and touches it. The glass falls off. When he picks it up, he found a strange reflection. Conan tells Nishino to turn off the lights and uses the wristwatch flashlight on the glass to create a projection on the wall. It shows an image of the castle. It's a mirror that's been modified with images, originally from Asia. Legend states followers of the Christian faith used these special type of mirrors to project the cross in secret. The image is the Yokosuka Castle and it was built by Natsumi's great-grandfather, and in turn her grandmother inherited it. Kogoro deduces that while Natsumi's grandfather was fleeing from the Russian Revolution, he brought the two eggs along with him. Then, Kogoro believes that her grandfather sold the gems from second egg which leads to believe that he built the castle and hid the gem-less egg there. He then left the hidden message in the egg's mirror for his descendants to discover. Natsumi brought the key that she found with the design and asks is it important. Kogoro says that must be it and the key to the second's egg's location is somewhere in the castle. Kogoro will be going to the castle with Natsumi including the people that they all wanted to go. Ran and Conan are healing the dove by putting bandages on. Someone knocks on the door and they check who it is. It's actually Sagawa recording with his camera and left. Sonoko, Natsumi, and Nishino appears and enters the room where Conan and Ran are staying. When the dove flaps it's own wings, Nishino fled quickly while covering his nose. Sonoko and Conan went to Seiran's door and invites her to go to Ran's room to have fun. Seiran thanks Sonoko for the invitation and gets ready. They notice the back of the picture frame that says, "Grigori". Sonoko asks is it her boyfriend and Seiran says yes while putting down the frame to cover the picture. In Ran's room, Natsumi told Ran that she has been living in Paris since she was twenty. Natsumi's eyes are gray. Her mother and grandmother have the same color eyes. Seiran also has gray eyes too. Ran mentions that Seiran's name means blue orchid and her name means orchid. Seiran says her name is the Japanese pronounciation, originally it is Chinglan. Sei is Ching, Ran is Lan. Hoshi is Pusi, so her name is Chinglan Pusi. Ran Mouri's name is Lan Maoli and Sonoko Suzuki's name is Yuanzu Lingmu. Seiran and Natsumi both have the same age since Seiran was born on May 5th and Natsumi was born on May 3rd. Once Conan said he was born on May 4th, Ran got suspicious that Conan is Shinichi because that's Shinichi's date of birth but she thinks it's impossible. At afternoon, Natsumi and Serian took a seat with Kogoro and the chairman. When Kogoro pours a drink for Seiran, Seiran noticed that Sagawa is wearing a pendant. It's a ring and it's labeled "Maria". It belongs to Tsar Nicholas II's daughter, Maria. After he shows it to Seiran, he went back inside the luxury liner. That night at 7:30 PM, Sagawa is murdered, shot in the right eye by the unknown culprit. Nishino went to Kogoro and tells him that Sagawa is dead in his bedroom. When Kogoro, Ran, Conan, and Nishino went to Sagawa's bedroom, they found his dead body. |} Kogoro examines the body that he was dead about 30 minutes ago and notices that the pendant has been taken. Kogoro tells the chairman to call the police. At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Inspector Megure receives a call and the police are on their way to the luxury liner by taking a ride on a helicopter. Takagi and Shiratori are also coming too. They arrived at the luxury liner and investigates the crime scene. Kogoro tells Megure that the culprit's motive is to steal the ring. Suddenly, the crime scene investigator found a pen which belongs to Nishino. When they went to Nishino by asking him if it's his pen or not, Nishino confirms it and wonders what's it doing in Sagawa's room. Nishino claims he was preparing dinner and went to tell Sagawa but he found him dead. Megure asks where was he at around 7:30 and Nishino answers that he was taking a shower in his room around 7:10 PM, then took a short nap. Takagi went to Megure and reports that the video tapes are missing in his room. That explains why the room was torn apart. Suddenly, Conan just ran off and Ran went after him. While Ran is looking for Conan, Shiratori appears behind her and he tells Ran to go back with the others and he'll search Conan for her. Conan is on the phone talking to Professor Agasa and he requests for him to search for a criminal who shoots victim's right eye online. Agasa understands and he'll get to work. Later, Conan calls back to Agasa and Agasa says he found some information on the ICPO's criminal database. Age and gender: unknown, a thief wanted for murder. The unknown criminal is called Scorpion. In Nishino's room, Takagi found the ring under Nishino's bed which means Nishino is the main suspect of murdering Sagawa. Nishino claims he didn't do it. Conan found a padded pillow and asks Nishino that is he allergic to feathers. Nishino says yes and Conan now confirms that Nishino is not the suspect. Conan reminds the police that in Sagawa's room, there are feathers at the crime scene. The culprit ravaged the entire room, tearing open the feather pillows. Someone with feather allergies wouldn't be able to do it. When the police ask the chairman, he confirms that Nishino is allergic to feathers. Even with just a few feathers, he can't stop sneezing. That's why Nishino uses padded pillows to sleep instead of using feather pillows. Sonoko remembers at that time when Nishino enters Ran's room, he ran out quickly because of the dove. Megure then wonders who is the culprit. Conan mentions about Scorpion, a criminal focused on stealing treasures of the Romanov Dynasty, and often kills by shooting through the right eye, which means Scorpion is the right suspect of killing Sagawa. The same suspect of attacking Kaitou Kid was Scorpion also. Scorpion attacked Kid in order to steal the egg. When Kogoro asks Conan why does he know criminals like Scorpion but Conan nervously can't answer it and suddenly, Shiratori says that he got the information from Agasa. Megure then asks why would Sagawa's missing ring show up in Nishino's room if the culprit is Scorpion. Nishino remembers Sagawa that he met him from three years ago in Asia. Sagawa was recording a video of a weeping girl who just had her house burned down. Nishino told him to stop, but when he didn't, he just punched his face to stop it. When Conan gave hints to Kogoro, he has finally got it. Kogoro deduces that it's two cases intertwined to one. The first case is Sagawa framing Nishino for stealing the ring. To do this, he made it seem as if Nishino stole the ring, that's why he presented it to the group of people. While Nishino was in the shower, Sagawa snuck into the room and hid the ring under the bed. Then, Sagawa took Nishino's pen. This was to complete his plan of stacking evidence against Nishino, but he didn't succeed just as the second case occurred. Sagawa was shot by Scorpion. Kogoro believes the motive for killing is that Scorpion's identity was unveiled on the tapes. Then, Scorpion couldn't find the ring, scavenged the entire room. Shiratori says the lifeboat is missing which means Scorpion has already escaped. Scorpion could be targeting the other egg which Scorpion will be at the Kousaka family's castle. Shiratori will accompany Natsumi to the castle. The next day on August 24th, the luxury liner arrives at Tokyo. Meanwhile, the Detective Boys are taking a walk. Once they arrived at Agasa's house, they heard Haibara that she and Agasa are going to the castle. After that, they sneaked in Agasa's car. While Agasa is driving a car, the Detective Boys surprised him. Shiratori and the group are going to the castle by riding two cars. In a taxi, Sergei asks Kogoro did Sagawa's ring truly belongs to Maria. Kogoro can't say yet, but Inspector Megure is having it examined. Sergei mentions that it's been said Maria was the kindest of the four daughters, and had stunning gray eyes. After the revolution in Russia, the Tsar and his family were executed, but only Maria and the prince's corpses have yet to be found. The group finally arrived in Yokosuka Castle. The castle is in German style, resembling Neuschwanstein Castle. It's been called a perfect stage for Cinderalla. Conan wonders why is it German style and remembers that Natsumi's grandparents are from Russia. Suddenly, Agasa arrives at the castle and gave Conan a new glasses with the special upgrade that he requested. Inui is late because he said he had an errand and would meet the group. Later, Inui arrives back while carrying a bag. When they went inside, Kogoro tells Sawabe to lock the doors to keep the children outside from entering the castle. The Detective Boys are trying to find a another entrance to look for the treasure. The group are in the knight's armor gallery, there are pieces displayed featuring Western designs from the medieval times. Next they went to Dame's lounge room. The old mistress often spent the entire day in just in that room. Another room they went is Tsar's gallery. Inui secretly sneaks back into the lounge room and searches the treasure. When he found the vault that's hidden behind the frame, he got the lock pick from his bag and opens the vault. He found the treasure and tried to grab it but got caught with the cuff. The ceiling door opens and the swords fall from the ceiling which it has been linked with chains. It scared Inui and he thought he was going to die. The group found him and Sawabe frees Inui with the key. It is a theft repelling installation Kichi installed. There are many dangerous traps in the castle. The group went to the study room. There are many pictures of Kichi, his family, and of the activities he enjoyed in life. Conan asks Natsumi where is her great-grandmother's photograph and Natsumi says she hasn't seen one herself. She doesn't even know who she looks like. Inui notices the picture of Rasputin. There is even G. Rasputin's signature. Ran asks her dad who is Rasputin and Kogoro believes he's known as the most evil man of the century. Inui says he was also known as Mad Monk Rasputin. He caused the downfall of the Tsar, and eventually to the ruin of the Romanov Dynasty. He was quite imperious then. After all the evil he had done, the Tsar's brother, Duke Yusoupov killed him. The corpse was found on the river, with an eye missing. When Kogoro is smoking the cigarette, Conan sees the strange movement of the smoke. Conan asks to borrow it and says that there's a air current coming from below the floor. Conan found the Russian alphabet buttons. It is for opening the door of the basement. Sergei puts the password, "The Last Wizard of the Century" and it finally opens the door. Going down with them, Natsumi explains the origin of the password to be of her great-grandfathers reputation. Meanwhile, the "Detective Boys" have found their own way beneath the castle, and choose to go forward in the tunnels instead of waiting for the professor to get help. With Conan's group who has traveled underground by now, Conan notices a sound made by the four other children, and goes to check it out accompanied by officer Shiratori. Inui, meanwhile, sees a shadowy figure in one direction of the tunnels, and when he chases after it around a corner, he is shot by a silenced handgun held by the figure. |} After the "Detective Boys" and Conan's party have grouped together, the collective party come to a massive wall in the tunnel, covered in ornate engravings and pictures. Almost immediately, Conan figures it out, telling Officer Shiratori to shine his flashlight beam exclusively at a two-headed vulture drawing's single crown. The concentrated beam of light triggers the crown like a switch, as it is made out of photometer, and a set of hidden stairs appears, leading to a chamber even further underground. The inside of the chamber is designed like a crypt, with a small shrine surrounded on all sides by water. A massive copper coffin lies in the center of the chamber, which Natsumi opens with the key that she had found in her great-grandfather's sketches. Kogoro heaves open the lid of the coffin, revealing a corpse inside, with the second egg placed on the chest. When asked about the identity of the corpse, Natsumi supposes that it is that of her great-grandmother, who could not be buried in a regular cemetery because of her Russian roots. When opened, however, the egg is revealed to be empty. Ayumi suggests that the egg is like a Matryoshka Doll, in that it needs to be put into something, or something needs to be put in it. At this point, Officer Shiratori reveals that he had borrowed the first egg from Sonoko's father, and had it in his bag all along. The first egg is placed into the larger second egg, but nothing happens. Conan figures that the many pieces of glass inside and outside both eggs are lens, and tells everybody else to extinguish the candles lighting the chamber. Next, Officer Shiratori's flashlight is placed vertically into the center of a goblet-like holder, and the two eggs, one inside the other, on top. The vertical beam of light shines through the combined mechanisms of both eggs, triggering a photometer switch inside them. What results is multiple beams of light being projected from the eggs and hitting the walls of the chamber, revealing pictures of Nicholas II's family and friends. Everybody realizes that the golden figurines inside the first egg aren't reading a book, but a photo album - that's why the eggs are called "MEMORIES". Amongst the pictures are one of Natsumi's great-grandfather - alongside her great-grandmother, who she had never seen before in her life. When the lights fade, Conan begins to wonder where Inui went, just as Ai drops a cryptic question - why was Rasputin not amongst the pictures in the lights? After all, he was close to Nicholas II. Just then, Conan notices a laser sight creeping up Kogoro's body, over his right eye, and manages to knock him out of the bullet's path by throwing his flashlight at him. |} However, the unknown assailant is now targeting Ran, who Conan manages to push out of the way as well (and only further deepening Ran's suspicions that Conan and Shinichi are somehow connected). |} However, as everybody is running in panic, Natsumi falls and drops the interconnected eggs, and the assailant scoops it up and runs out of the chamber, Conan chasing after him/her. Leaving Kogoro to take care of the rest, Officer Shiratori chases after Conan. |} 'People' 'Resolution' |} At this point, Conan reveals himself and continues with his deduction in the burning room, that Seiran killed Ryu because of his habit of carrying his camcorder everywhere, and she thought that he had captured a picture of Rasputin in her room on the ship, and Inui was killed because he saw her preparing her silenced handgun. However, her reason for killing Kogoro and subsequently Ran was merely because Kogoro had insulted Rasputin earlier. Angrily, Seiran prepares to shoot Conan with the last bullet in her handgun, to which Conan tells her to go ahead and do. However, the bullet merely bounces off of Conan's glasses (due to Agasa's upgrade with bulletproof glass). While Seiran reloads the handgun, Conan activates his kick power-boosting sneakers and prepares to kick the head of one of the fallen armors at her, and just as Seiran points the reloaded gun at Conan, a playing card comes out of nowhere and knocks the gun out of her hands. Officer Shiratori emerges from the flames, carrying Seiran and telling Conan to come with him. Though Conan is hesitant, the castle collapsing from the heat of the fire forces him to follow Shiratori. Meanwhile, the others have gotten out via the entrance that the "Detective Boys" entered the tunnels through in the first place, with help from the recently-arrived Agasa. The "Detective Boys" cry out for Conan, fearing that he has perished in the burning castle, when Conan appears behind them, giving the eggs to Natsumi. According to him, Shiratori had already taken Scorpion - Seiran - away, and fire engines soon arrive to put out the burning castle. Natsumi discusses plans to relocate her great-grandmother's corpse to a cemetery, alongside the other members of her family, while the others discuss the fate of Kaitou Kid - who Conan believes is still alive. Back at the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran muses over how much Conan looked like Shinichi when he pushed her out of the bullet's path. At the sight of Ran's tears, Conan almost tells her who he really is - until what appears to be Shinichi walks into the agency. While Ran rushes to get a towel, "Shinichi" leaves the agency, until Conan stops him outside and reveals him to be Kaitou Kid, as evidenced by the soot on his shoulders. Conan further states that he was Shiratori for most of the case, the real one having been in another city at the time of the case. Furthermore, it's revealed that Natsumi's great-grandmother was Nicholas II's daughter, Maria, and Kid wanted to steal the egg to give it back to her, as she was its rightful owner. During the Russian Revolution, Natsumi's great-grandfather fell in love with her, and the pair eloped to Japan, carrying the eggs with them. When Maria died, Natsumi's great-grandfather used her fortune to build a magnificent castle to act as her tomb. Kid stops Conan at this point, telling him "some mysteries are better left as mysteries", just as Ran arrives with a towel. Kid then disappears in a flurry of doves, while Conan thinks that there is no mystery about why Kid helped him - Ran had nursed his pigeon back to health, and he was merely returning the favor. After the credits, Ran is seen scolding Conan for not stopping "Shinichi" from leaving. Conan maintains that "Shinichi" said he will be back someday. Ran, not soothed in the least, performs several karate moves on the towel she had brought for Shinichi, saying that that is what she will do to Shinichi when she sees him again. Conan sighs in relief at how he has not changed back yet or told Ran his identity. |} Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/ONE ONE] by B'z Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 3 soundtrack'' Gallery Trivia *While on the cruise-liner after bandaging the bird, there is a brief glimpse of the room on the ship Conan is in. He is staying in room 221-A. 221-B Baker Street was Holmes' apartment in London. This is an obvious homage to the Holmes' series which is referenced in the anime quite frequently. *This marks the first appearance of Ai Haibara, as Vi Graythorn in the English Dub. Oddly, she was never introduced in the english dub due to Funimation cancelling the dub only a few episodes short of her debut. Weirdly, she appeared in the movie, but for English only viewers, people questioned who she was because she was never introduced before. *Kaito Kid becomes aware that Conan is Shinichi after he overhears Conan talking to Professor Agasa about Scorpion by tapping the lines to confirm his suspicions about what was going to happen on the ship. *The encounter between Ayumi and Kaito Kid is reprised by Kid and Sonoko Suzuki in the canon manga story Volume 82: Twin Bets and its TV anime adaptation. *The English dub script for this movie is noticeably much closer to the original Japanese version, as per Funimation's current dubbing policy. However, the dub names were still changed. *Nishino Masato drove a blue 1986 Cadillac Fleetwood 75 Limousine in Osaka. *''From Russia With Love'', a TV Special of the anime Lupin III, shares many common traits with this movie. *While Conan chases down leads on their organization, he's constantly confronted by difficult cases. In the introduction sequence, one night at the Acropolis of Athens, he is suddenly stuck behind by an huge red demon with evil aura, of course the boss, as the heart of the Black Organization. See also *Movies References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies